Faut-il savoir pardonner? Larry Stylinson
by Cassandra-p13
Summary: Louis ment à Harry et Harry s'en rend compte, comment cela va t-il ce terminer? Lui pardonnera t-il? Histoire de 1 chapitre "Larry Stylinson"


Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson du groupe les One Direction ;)

"Dans l'histoire ils ne sont pas connu et ne sont pas des stars..."

Une Petite Histoire sur Harry & Louis:

_PDV de Harry:_

Je me présente, je m'appel Harry Styles et j'ai 20 ans. J'ai des amis super ils s'appellent Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Liam Payne et Zayn Malik. Louis et moi avons toujours étaient des meilleurs amis mais depuis maintenant 3 mois je suis en couple avec lui. Louis a 22 ans, il ne travail pas pour le moment et moi non plus.

Louis: Tes toujours la?

Harry: Ah oui désoler j'étais dans mes pensées.

Louis: Tu pensais à quoi?

Harry: A nous deux, je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

Louis: Je le sais ne t'en fais pas. Je vais devoir te laisser, Liam m'attend je dois le rejoindre.

Harry: Ah bon, Liam ne m'en a pas parler.

Louis: Il a du oublier. Bon je te dis à demain.

Harry: Et bien pourquoi pas à ce soir?

Louis: J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

Harry: D'accord à demain alors.

Louis: A demain.

Louis vient de partir sans me dire "je t'aime", c'est bizarre venant de lui vu qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me le dire tout le temps. Bref je ne vais pas m'attarder sur sa.

_1 heure plus tard:_

Je viens de recevoir un message de Liam.

_SMS de Liam à Harry: _

Hey! Avec Zayn et Niall on ce demander si tu voulais venir avec nous au cinéma?

_SMS de Harry à Liam: _

Zayn et Niall? Et Louis il n'ai pas avec toi?

_SMS de Liam à Harry: _

Non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier midi. D'ailleurs les autres ne l'on pas vu non plus.

_SMS de Harry à Liam:_

Donc tu ne la pas appeler pour qu'il passe te voir aujourd'hui?

_SMS de Liam à Harry: _

Euh? Non... On pensaient qu'il était avec toi.

Je ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre. Louis ma menti! Je sors de ma chambre, je vois que Louis a oublier son téléphone, je le prend. Je vais dans ses messages et je vois qu'il parle souvent avec un certain Kévin. Je desside donc de lire.

_SMS de Kévin à Louis: _

Mon amour! Tu passe me voir à quand?

_SMS de Louis à Kévin: _

Demain le matin si je peux. Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur.

_SMS de Kévin à Louis: _

Ah j'ai compris! C'est encore cette pute de Harry qui t'empêche de me voir!

_SMS de Louis à Kévin: _

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi bébé c'est toi que j'aime. Harry ce n'ai qu'un jouet pour moi!

_SMS de Kévin à Louis: _

Si tu m'aime comme tu le dis si bien, passe me voir demain matin.

_SMS de Louis à Kévin: _

J'y serai.

Non! Il n'a quand même pas fait sa! Quand même pas! Je tombe au sol et me mets à pleurer autant que je peux.

_PDV de Louis: _

A vrai dire j'aime Harry et je m'en rend compte que maintenant. Tout ceux avec qui je suis sorti n'ont étaient que des jouets pour moi. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas aller chez Kévin finalement et que je desside de retourner chez Harry et moi. Quand j'ouvre la porte je retrouve Harry au sol avec mon téléphone à la main et il pleure.

Louis: Harry? Pourquoi tu pleure?!

Oh non il n'a quand même pas toucher à mes messages!

Harry: Dégage de ma vie!

Louis: Mais?!

Harry: Dégage! Si je ne suis qu'un jouet pour toi, pourquoi reste tu ici?!

Louis: Mais tu ne comprendrai pas si je t'expliquer!

Harry: Ne reste pas ici si tu m'aime vraiment...

C'est parce que je l'aime que je décide de partir. Je l'ai trop fait souffrir, je ne le mérite pas...

_PDV de Niall: _

Avec Zayn et Liam nous décidons d'aller voir Harry. En arrivant chez lui on ouvre la porte et on retrouve Harry en pleure sur le canapé.

Liam: Harry, mais pourquoi tu pleure?!

Harry nous raconte tout. On ne s'y attendaient pas. Bon on savaient que Louis était comme ça mais on pensaient qu'il avait changer depuis qu'il était avec Harry.

Zayn: Nous serons toujours la pour toi.

Harry: Merci.

PDV de Zayn:

Je pense que Louis a changer depuis qu'il ai avec Harry. Harry a du voir des messages qui date d'avant qu'il se rend compte qu'il l'aime vraiment. En tout cas une discution s'impose...

PDV de Niall:

Avec Zayn et Liam nous sortons de chez Harry pour aller parler à Louis.

PDV de Liam:

Nous sommes avec Louis il pleure. Je ne doute pas de sa sincérité. Donc nous allons tout faire pour les remettre ensemble. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

PDV de Louis:

Je marche dans la rue sans bute précis quand tout à coup je reçois un message de... Harry? Je stresse. Peut être qu'il me demande de récupérer toutes mes affaires chez lui.

_SMS de Harry à Louis: _

Passe me voir à 16h30. N'oublie pas sinon cela voudra dire que tu ne tiens pas à moi...

_SMS de Louis à Harry: _

J'y serai même en avance!

Oh il ai 16h20! Je cours comme pas possible et j'arrive devant sa porte à 16h28. J'entre et je le vois.

Harry: En avance comme tu me l'avais dis.

Louis: Oui...

Harry: J'aimerai avoir des explications maintenant. Liam, Niall et Zayn m'on demander de te pardonner en m'expliquant pleins de choses. J'aimerai le savoir de toi maintenant.

Je lui explique tout et il me regarde.

Harry: Je ne te cache pas que je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours. Je ne peux pas t'oublier. C'est pour cela que j'ai décider de te donner une dernière chance. Un faut pas de travèrs et la tu dégage vraiment...

Louis: Oh oui!

PDV de Harry:

Louis me saute dessus et il m'embrasse. C'est à ce moment la que je ne doute pas de sa sincériteé, il m'aime vraiment, il a changer pour moi!

_1 ans plus tard: _

Louis à complètement changer pour moi, nous sommes heureux. Zayn, Niall et Liam sont toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Tout est parfait...

**_Et voilà la fin, quand avez vous pensez, avez vous aimez? _**

**_Une review s'il vous plait :) _**


End file.
